


Death and Other Friends

by Yeoyou



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Demigods, Gen, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeoyou/pseuds/Yeoyou
Summary: David, son of the war god Mars, saves a scrawny demigod from being eaten by a twin snake and isn't really prepared for the death puppy he thus accidentally acquires.**Knowledge of the Percy Jackson books is not necessary (but here's the basic info: the Greek and Roman gods are still around, they have plenty of kids, those are called demigods and there are camps where they can train and stuff. That's really all you need to know)**





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea whether there will be more of this. I planned to work on something completely different, instead the muse had me finish and polish up this wip so ...

The boy was, David observed, truly pale as Death.

A light breeze from the ocean ruffled greyish brown hair on a head bowed low, skinny arms grabbed equally skinny legs close to the body for warmth and comfort and the exclusion of all the world.

"Hey."

Dave stopped a few steps from the hunched figure, waiting for a reaction that never came. The boy didn't acknowledge his presence other than by a sudden tension in his shoulders.

"You okay?"

It was a really daft question, the boy was obviously not okay and neither would Dave have been, he had to admit to himself.

He settled down on the grass beside the boy, at a distance that he hoped neither crowded the other nor signalled any kind of fear or aversion on his part.

It still seemed to stress the boy out though. The grass around him started to wither, leaving a brown dead patch among the luscious green of Camp Half-Blood.

"W-why are you here?"

The voice was almost inaudible, muffled by arms clad in whitish cloth.

"Aren't you afraid that I will k-kill by accident?"

A pale face peeked up under the fringe of hair, a quick glance to gauge Dave's reaction.

"No."

"Why not?" The head lifted a fraction in genuine puzzlement.

Dave shrugged.

"I just don't think you will."

"I killed the grass," the boy observed with a sad look around.

"I'm a little sturdier than grass. Give me some credit here, okay?"

He was glad to see that the ghost of his own smile spooked across the boy's lips for a moment.

"Okay."

"Good, so that's one thing we agree upon."

The boy didn't answer but Dave thought that there was a little less tension in those bony shoulders. And no more grass was dying, so that was good. For him and the flora.

"I'm David."

He stuck out his hand before realising that a) that might seem a little old-fashioned, b) he wasn't actually sure the boy was going to touch him and c) he had no idea if he wanted that. Never mind his self-proclaimed bravery. But it would have been wrong to retreat now so he waited until pale fingers finally squeezed his for the briefest of moments.

"H-Hal."

Hal's eyes flitted over Dave's face, probably searching for some hint that he wasn't as tough as stated and would wither away at a touch.

But Dave didn't feel particularly withery and just smiled to cover up his own insecurity.

"Nice to meet you, Hal."

Hal pushed up his glasses. The left lens had a slight crack down the middle.

"I ... I never thanked you for rescuing me. I'd never have made it to c-camp if it hadn't been for y-you."

The boy shuddered at the memory of the amphisbaena, a serpent monster with a head at each end, dripping venom from its fangs. It had been chasing Hal when Dave came upon them and made short work of the beast with his gladius, only narrowly escaping the venom himself.

"Uh ... you're welcome?"

David had never felt very comfortable with compliments. He supposed it was true and he had saved Hal's life but then that was kind of his job as part of the Twelfth Legion, wasn't it? To protect the innocent from monsters. He was just glad that their van from Camp Jupiter had broken down on it's way to the Greek camp, so that he'd volunteered to make the trek on foot to get them towed. Otherwise, he'd never have spotted the scrawny kid running for his life from the twin serpent.

"Y-you're a son of M-Mars, aren't you?"

"Uh ... yeah."

Dave rubbed self-consciously over the tattoo on his forearm, the letters SPQR and two crossed spears.

Hal sighed wistfully. He'd obviously prefer the war god as a parent to his actual father. Dave wasn't sure he'd agree. Being a son of Mars came with certain expectations. He guessed he was living up to them, not many in the Legion could best him in battle, but he could have done without all the violence. He was good at fighting and while that gave him some sort of pleasure he'd rather be good at something else. The kids of Apollo were decent fighters, especially with a bow, but they had other talents, too, like singing and poetry. Or healing. Dave couldn't sing or rhyme to save his life! And as for healing: His gift was death to his enemies. Hal's gift ... well.

"You had no idea who your godly parent is?"

Hal shook his head and hunched in on himself again.

"I should have guessed though ... I mean, everyone keeps d-dying around me. You sh-should probably get as far away from me as possible!"

He scudded to the side to bring more distance between them. The genuine fear in Hal's eyes was heartbreaking. As was the hidden hope, that Dave wouldn't leave.

"M-maybe you shouldn't have ... rescued me."

"What? Don't be stupid, Hal! I know Pluto's kids – or Hades' in your case – have a bad rep but that's just ignorance and prejudice. I usually try to wait with my death-sentencing until I know people a little. And I'm pretty sure you're not a bad guy."

"I'm not so sure," Hal mumbled into his sleeve.

"Wanna know one thing I've learned? Those who worry about being bad usually aren't."

"You sound pretty sure."

David hummed affirmatively. "That's because I'm right."

"I don't want to kill anyone."

The words were barely audible and David swallowed, feeling very out of his depth. The kid had obviously had it rough. Not that that wasn't true for pretty much all the demigods. His life hadn't exactly been a picnic either. But usually things started to look a lot better once you've found your way into camp – Greek or Roman – and met others like you. Only for Hal it probably meant that he would remain an outsider, even here.

David cleared his throat and patted Hal on the back.

"Look? Not a bad guy. Told you."

The smile on Hal's lips was weak but there and he looked at David with so much gratitude that it was almost hard to bear.

David had never known that kids of the god of the Underworld could look so much like lost puppies. Potentially lethal puppies but hey, nobody was perfect.

"What'd you say to checking out the camp some more before dinner? I hear they've got a climbing wall with real lava!"

"Uh …"

"C'mon, it'll be fun, Hal!"

David jumped up and dragged Hal to his feet, completely ignoring the reluctance on the boy's face. The kid was in sore need of some distraction.

"Don't worry. You'll be safe with me."

Hal studied his face for a moment, eyes enlarged behind his cracked glasses.

"I know."


End file.
